Mobile wireless communication devices such as cellular telephones, two-way radios, personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal computers (PCs), tablet computers, laptop computers, home entertainment equipment, radio frequency (RF) identification (RFID) readers, RFID tags, etc. have evolved from large devices focused on a single application or use, such as analog voice communications, to comparatively smaller devices that are capable of and used for many different things such as digital voice communications and digital data communications, e.g., Short Message Service (SMS) for text messaging, email, packet switching for access to the Internet, gaming, Bluetooth®, Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) and secure transaction capability to provide some examples. In addition to these capabilities, the mobile wireless communication devices of today have additional non-communication related capabilities, such audio and/or video recording to provide an example, and software applications, such as, e.g., a calendar and a phone book.
Near Field Communication (NFC) is one technology being implemented in mobile devices for many present and anticipated applications. NFC can be accomplished by touching or placing two NFC enabled devices in close proximity to each other. NFC can be used for, among other things, contactless transactions, data exchange, and/or setup and mobile provisioning. For example, contactless payment systems can be configured to implement NFC for mobile payment by storing credit card and/or loyalty program information within a virtual wallet in an NFC enabled device which can be touched to or placed in close proximity with an NFC terminal that accepts the credit card and/or loyalty program information to complete the mobile payment transaction.